coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9278 (18th October 2017)
Plot Billy confesses his assault to Jeanette who tells him that it raises serious questions about the adoption. Craig, Kirk and Beth realise that Joseph will have to live with them. A shocked Sinead tells Beth about her impulsive proposal. In his taxi, Chesney tells Tyrone the same. Simon storms into the Rovers, livid that Peter didn't report Billy to the police. His father makes him see that if he had done so, Summer would have suffered by being taken into care. Simon has to admit that social services know now. Jude tells Mary that Angie can't settle into living in Weatherfield. Sally lies to Kirk that Gina has the hots for him and she's amazed Beth hasn't noticed. Kirk falls for the ruse and realises he has to part company with Gina. Chesney rings Sinead and, satisfying himself that she's serious, accepts the proposal. She's deliriously happy and they all celebrate in the Rovers. Seb asks Phelan for a pay rise. Hearing that he's been talking to Anna, he demands to know exactly what they've been talking about, not happy that he's pally with her and has mentioned the contents of the office safe. He fires him, saying that he doesn't trust him anymore. Sally gets Gina to wave to Kirk across the bar, further unsettling him. Peter calls on Billy and Todd while Jeanette is still there and takes the blame for the incident. Kirk tells a relieved Gina that he doesn't need a campaign manager any more. Grateful, she agrees to carry out the same role for Sally from now onwards. Jeanette says Summer can stay with Billy and Todd for now, but they will be monitoring the situation. Todd demands that Billy is honest with him about how violent he was. Angie confesses to Toyah that there is no job offer but she is desperate to return home. A shocked Daniel hears about the proposal. Outside the pub, he is overcome and is sick on the pavement. Phelan removes the handgun from the safe and hides it in an old paint pot in the outhouse of No.11. Todd and Billy agree to a clean slate in the future with no more secrets. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes Guest cast *Social Worker - Elizabeth Chan Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back yard *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Jason's Construction - '' Office and balcony'' *Unknown roads *Liverpool Airport car park Notes *The scenes at Liverpool Airport were recorded in the car park at the Etihad Stadium in Manchester. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Billy’s loss of control threatens his future; Anna causes a rift between Phelan and Seb; and Jude's announcement leaves Mary heartbroken. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,900,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2017 episodes